Two Hearts not Captured Last Impressions
by Jitan
Summary: A story I found upon my computer that I thought might intrigue some people. 'Tis an odd twist of fate that Zidane stumbles into illness, thus the fates have decided to add in another character to the adventure.


Darkness. Rain. Each drop of rain poured down upon me; the heavens grieving at my fallen body. Each of my comrades lay about me, groaning a bit in pain. We were foolish, foolish enough to believe that we could defeat the acclaimed female general of Alexandria. I sat up upon my hands, yet could not raise enough energy to gaze upon the new enemy. I heard the words he spoke, his notion that I would be a problem...or was he talking of the black mage? I couldn't tell, though I knew his eyes lay downcast upon our defeated selves.

I bowed my head in shame, feeling the cold slither down my spin as a gust of wind hit my face. I finally lifted my head to the sky, my sapphire eyes glancing at one my foes as he disappeared into the clouds. How sad, I thought to myself, here I am lying in my own blood, practically dead, and I can't even stop one woman. My elbows gave way, causing me to collapse upon the cold, hard ground. How can I protect those I do dearly care about if I can't even stand and fight?

All I can remember was the high fever I gained from the rain. I heard the voices around me, trying to coax me out of my sate of illusion. I groaned, the pain sickened me to no ail. My soul longed for this peril to leave my body. No squall no strife shall hinder us. Ha, a little joke, the words of an actor; who would have guessed? There was much strife in my life, much pain and malice as well. Agony, sorrow, despair, each something I could relate to in this state of mind. Strife, malice, anguish, why must these thoughts enter my heart in a time of most concern?

"Zidane."

Who? I shook my head, how could I be so foolish to forget my own name? I winced, slowly opening my eyes to the figure above. Gentle cerulean orbs, long blonde hair, and pale skin; wait, who was this. I sat up startled by the new face, quickly drawing the sheet tight around my waist. A gentle giggle slipped past my ears, so I bashfully glanced at the figure beside me.

"Who are you?" I inquired, hoping my answer wouldn't be one of misfortune.

"I told you he'd be a bit antsy about missing his clothes." A woman's voice called out from the doorway.

"Of course," The woman by my bed nodded, before returning her attention to me. "Forgive me for being so rude. Would you like the long introduction or just my name?"

"...Introduction?" I raised my brow, letting my slender fingers rip through my blonde hair.

"Well, I better say it all over again." She sighed some, before bowing gracefully. "I am Fist Class High Mage Summoner of the Vaien Tribe, Luna Kyusho."

I glanced over her quickly, she looked to be the normal person. Her body slender, her chest being a large feature in her physique; a perfect hourglass figure. Her blonde hair trickled down to her ankles, and her eyes were a brilliant ice blue. My heart leapt for a moment, such a beautiful woman couldn't be from Gaia at all. I smirked some, before closing my eyes.

"Luna? That's a beautiful name. Well, maybe I can treat you to dinner tonight for helping me."

"Well, at least he's back to normal." The woman by the door shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Miss Freya, are you positive?" Luna glanced at the woman, to make sure that this was true.

"Of course." Her rat ears twitched a bit. "He's fine."

"Hey, are you trying to say that I was faking this fever?" I glared at the Burmucian, while crossing my arms as well.

"I knew you weren't faking the fever. To tell the truth, you and Vivi cam down with the fever." Freya uncrossed her arms, quickly stepping over to Zidane. "You better get dressed if you are going to treat us to dinner."

"Wait. Vivi came down with the fever as well!?" The boy was just a child, he could have died.

"Yes, he did. But, this woman here saved us." She shook her head, Luna waving some before turning from the bed.

"Well, all right, but you two better leave the room!" I hollered some.

"Of course we will." Freya rolled her eyes, brushing a few strands of her alabaster hair back.

"Very well." Luna bowed once more, leaving the room as a nurse would.

How strange was that? I pondered once more as the door shut. The woman Luna was extraordinary, yet there was something very peculiar about her. Every step she made, every time she spoke; it was almost hypnotic. I broke my thoughts, realizing what I was doing. I was already dressed, how strange, it seems like I am infatuated with this new young woman.

"Zi-Zidane?" I glanced towards the door, recognizing the stutter from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Vivi?" I smiled weakly to myself before opening the door.

"That woman, Luna I think her name was, is very kind. Doesn't she remind you of Dagger?"

"...Yeah, that's the strange thing. I feel like I'm near Dagger when I am close to the girl. Yet, there is something different that I am wondering about." I shook my head, letting my fingers rest upon my chin.

"Her tail perchance?"

"Tail?!" Of course, how could I have been so blind?

(Blah.... the idea of a fan fiction that I haven't worked on. So I post this to you, in hopes that someone out there will read it. –smiles- Please review! Hmm, maybe I'll finish Camp Terra after this idea is finally on paper.)


End file.
